A Werewolf Tale
by ColorClaire
Summary: (Reimagined as Werewolves) Rose is a bubbly, brave and beautiful teenage werewolf. All that was missing was a perfect mate. Little did she know, that once she'll cross paths with the ruthless Alpha Belikov, it will all just go downhill...
1. Prologue

For all those readers who have never read a werewolf story, go through this...

(Acc. to my story and most of the fanfics I've read)

The werewolf world exists in our world but humans are not able to see it. Neither do they know about existence of supernaturals.

There are many different packs where these werewolves live as communities. They live like humans, only they are faster and stronger, of course! Each pack has - Delta (the third in command), Beta (the second in command and the Alpha(first in command). Alpha, leader of the pack, is the strongest.

Each werewolf remains in his/her human form until the first shift, which usually occurs at the age of 15. That is when they meet their wolf, with whom they can communicate in their mind.

According to legends, Moon goddess mates every werewolf with their perfect match before they are born. But they can meet their mate only after they turn 17.

Once you meet your mate, you cannot find any other person nearly as perfect as your mate, you'll fall in love with your mate instantly. However, many werewolves claim to not love their mates and someone else, thus, rejecting their mates.

An Alpha's mate is called a Luna, a born leader. Every pack needs one. So that's enough rambling. Here's the story, Please give it a shot. I promise it keeps getting better.

Disclaimer \- I do not own Vampire Academy

'The most important thing in love is to hear what isn't being said'...

Prologue

"No," I said, "I'm never going back to that hellhole." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I had to keep my composure.

I turned around so that my back was facing him, yet I could feel his fists clenching.

"What did you call my pack?" he asked with a strained voice. He inched closer to me as I flinched. He stopped where he was and let out a sigh.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a vase. Oh how much I wanted to throw it upon him. My hands itched to do some permanent damage to his pretty face. But no. I wasn't that immature girl anymore.

UGH. It was driving me crazy. His stupid beautiful face, that same taut jawline covered in a rough stubble. His stupid sexy as hell lips, which I always dreamed of being kissed senseless by. His stupid attractive eyes, those big brown orbs which consumed me. His stupid addictive scent was driving me crazy. He smelled like chocolate, I wanted to melt in his arms.

 _What the hell is wrong with you_ , _Rose? Stop Drooling over him!_ exclaimed my wolf, Winter, in my head, bringing me back to reality as I turned to take a look at the monster himself.

He stood there with a broken look on his face, which made my wolf whimper a bit.

"Please," he croaked out, "It's been so long, Roza. Come back home".

I felt a sudden pain grip my heart, which was nothing new. I felt it everyday, ever since I left him. _Ever since I left my everything..._

"Now you want me to come, after all these years. As far as I recall, you didn't give a flying care if I was dead or alive!" I screamed, tears making there way down my cheeks. His eyes met mine with so much ferocity that I had to look away. His face was filled with so much regret, it pained me.

 _Why does it hurt so much? You survived through so much shit for so long, You can't become weak and ruin all THAT in a few seconds,_ said Winter.

"Rose?" asked Sydney, peeking in the room, "Mr. Castile is here to meet you. Should I send him in?"

I nodded before quickly turning to the mirror to fix myself. All the while very aware of his constant gaze on me, I wiped my smudged mascara and applied a stroke of lip balm.

"Hey, Rosie" said Eddie with a silly grin as he entered my chamber. Naturally, his gaze went to the greek god seated casually on my table as he had this thing about him that drew everyone's attention. His powerful aura or maybe his delicious chocolate scent. No wait, the scent was only for me.But basically, one sight and you know he's not the person you want to mess up with.

Eddie turned his attention back to me, "Who's he?" he asked.

"You're standing too close to her" came his reply in a sexy voice in the form of a growl.

Eddie gulped. "I am aware of that, yes. But I would have you know that I happen to be her boyfriend, so I have every right to." he replied, putting a shaky arm around my waist. The moment his arm made contact with my body, a horryfing low growl was emitted from the corner of the room.

I mentally face palmed myself. Eddie was a good friend and nothing more. But obviously, he thought of the darn sexy man dressed in all black to be an eminent danger which I had to be protected from. Little did he know that even this type of joke could get him killed. After all, Alphas were extremely possessive of their mates.

 _Why would he care? Didn't he reject you?_

My eyes went back to the captivating hazel eyes, the earlier sadness in them now replaced by pure fury. Before I had the chance to blink, he had Eddie pinned on the ground, his claws positioned on the top of a now completely frozen Eddie's throat.

 _Oops._

So this was my first attempt at writing. Funny how my mind keeps bursting with ideas throughout my daydreams, but when it comes to actual writing it becomes blank.

Please Please PLEASEEE let me know what you think about this! I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading, Have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you SOO Much for Favs/Follows/Reviews- They mean the world to me.

rose conde, Glitzybenish, lovesmesomedanilalol, asedeilogica21, Kimavinzant, MissRuthless, Cecy1734, Krissy1100, YouAllAreSoFreakingAmazing!!!

"There is only one happiness in life, to love and to be loved."

Chapter 1

 _7 years ago..._ "ROSE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!"

The impact of my father's not so gentle attempt of waking me up wasn't very enriching. I woke up in a horrible mood and trotted to the washroom.

Ugh. 'Just a few months of school left' was my constant mantra. I survived hell lot of triangles circles and what not throughout my life, but turning 18 was the ticket to ultimate freedom. I, sadly, had a few months left. Few as in eleven months and seven days.

I sighed and got ready for school. I turned seventeen about a month ago, yet didn't meet my mate. I know that it's natural to find a mate by the age of twenty, but I was kind of hoping that I would already know him. However, for the past 10 days, I've been crazily sniffing every unmated male around me in school, yet didn't feel the mating pull.

 _That's it, you're a psycho,_ declared Winter.

My wolf, Winter, was the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. I met her when I was 15, after my first painful shift. She had a lustrous pure white coat, therefore I decided to name her Winter. She was small, yet so full of strength. She was also the most sarcastic and bitchy wolf in the whole wide world.

 _I'm just like you after all,_ She chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Rose! You're gonna come down today or what?" screamed my best friend, Lissa.

I hurried downstairs and greeted her with a hug. "Bye Dad!" I called out, earning a gruff reply. Yeah, my dad wasn't much of a lively person, but he was quite cool.

See, my mom died in an accident (details of which I was never given) when I was two, so I was never really attached to her. But Dad could never recover. It is a fact, when you're seperated by your mate, a part of your heart dies too.

"Ten bucks says you're thinking about mating." said Lissa as we walked to the school. I laughed and shoved her shoulder.

"You're just jealous that you're still sixteen and can't recognise your mate yet" I said, sticking a tongue out. "Whatever" she muttered. She still had a few months to turn 17, and this time by few I mean 2 and a half.

Our way to school was long as I lived on the outskirts of our pack, almost the boundaries. Because that was how it was for Omegas.

I looked at Lissa. She was the daughter of the beta of our pack, which meant that she was graced with many privileges. Yet she walked with me to school everyday. She had a kind heart and was very caring for everyone. I bet her mate would be someone from ranks too. You see, it is a common belief that the generations of rank holders (alpha, beta and delta) are always mated with the rank holders of another packs. Alpha's daughter with Alpha of another pack, Beta's daughter with some beta and so on.

I wondered who I'll be mated with. An Omega? Omegas are the lowest class of werewolves in a pack. They are declared by generations, and are the weakest sections of a society, generally considered as liability for a pack. My dad being an Omega and all, it sucked for me. But it didn't matter much. Our pack was small- called the River Valley Pack, with just about 200 werewolves or so, and wasn't very much in attention, like, ever. So everyone pretty much accepted me being an Omega.

Rogues are another story. They are rebellious werewolves who are either thrown out or are not a part of any pack. They form communities and yeah, they are not someone you wanna mess with. I really hope my mate isn't a rogue. Actually, I just want him to be a-

"50 bucks says you're daydreaming about your mate again" Lissa said, deadpan. I shrugged.

She let out a deep sigh but suddenly rejoiced.

"This morning, my father told me that Midnight Moon- the strongest pack's leaders are coming to the pack house tomorrow!" she squealed.

"And that is supposed to be good beacause...? I trailed off

She rolled her eyes. "Their Alpha handed over his position to his son, the next Alpha, who happens to be THE hottest person alive!" she giggled.

I shake my head."I bet he's a jackass with his head already in clouds" I said.

"Come on, he's the strongest, bravest and the most ruthless alpha ever. His name is said to give shivers" was her reply. She toned her voice down, trying to give off a shady tone "It's Dimitri Belikov. Alpha Belikov, I should rather say."

 _Dimitri._ My wolf got shivers too, but I think they were that of pleasure. Wha--

"-So will you help picking a dress for me?"Lissa finished in one breath as we finally reach school.

"Um for what exactly?"

"I have to be at the pack house tomorrow, remember?" she replied.

"Oh sure yeah, I'll be there at your place right after school then."

She shook her head. "After school we've got practices remember? And then we- oh, sorry" She said quickly.

Another social stratification. Omegas weren't allowed to train, like, at all. I hated this one in particular.

I promised her to meet that night, parting ways with her.

Dimitri POV

"WOW, I'm sorry but your dad has seriously lost it." Christian said, shaking his head but clearly enjoying it.

"Please, he lost it a long time back."I said, opening another file of paperwork.

"Um, it's 11 at night and you've been working the entire day, you can rest a bit you know?" He said. I shook my head.

"You're one hard working alpha" He laughed.

I glared at him, "Why don't you make yourself useful as a beta and go check the perimeter patrol for tonight?"

"Yes Alpha" He mock saluted me. I rolled my eyes. Best Buddy or not, for me work was the first priority. If the people of my pack placed their trust on me, I had to give my best and stand up for them. And trust me, it wasn't easy to make my pack the best, but years of hard work and I finally achieved it.

"And be ready, tomorrow morning all three of us have to leave for the River Valley Pack" I groaned and he laughed,"Why don't you just tell your father that you don't want to get married to Tasha?"

Natasha Ozera, daughter of Alpha of the River Valley Pack, was beautiful. She grew up in royalty and knew all about the functionings of a pack house. In short, she would indeed make a great luna. The only problem? She wasn't my mate.

I sighed "I already talked to him about it. But he's right, you know. A pack looks forward to their Luna. Tasha will make a great one" I said, not quite believing it myself.

I will be turning twenty five soon and the average age of finding a mate is twenty. For all I know, my mate could be dead!

 _But if you get married to Tasha,I swear I'll leave you_ huffed my wolf, Darius.

'If maybe you weren't so picky about your mate, we would have found her!' I shot back at Darius, which made him huff.

 _Please, our mate will be perfect, you just have to find her!_

Aren't five years enough, Darius?' I sighed which shut him up.

"And what about Natasha? How come she hasn't found her mate yet?"asked Christian. I shrugged, "She's already well in her thirties, which is very disturbing for her family. Her younger brother is about to be crowned the Alpha soon, so her family is very eager to marry her off, mate or not."

He nodded, "But are you ready to accept her- Just like that? Don't you want to meet the person who's destined to love you?"

I felt a pang of hurt. Yes, I wanted that. God, I always thought of my mate's scent and how it would drive me crazy.

"See, I knew it!" He said proudly.

"Leave." I growled as he hurried outside.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Earlier, I used to love the idea of a mate. But after not finding mine even after meeting all the daughters of every royal alive, I had to give up. Soon I feel asleep, all the while dreading my trip scheduled for tomorrow. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be a long day...

Okay so this was more like just a basic intro, but I have loads planned. No more rambling about pack rules etc. from now on. Next chapter will have Romitri.

Please Please Please review!!

Thank you so much for reading, have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 2

I know many of you don't like the fact that Rose is considered weak, but trust me, she's not. Just let the story unfold.

Thank you so much for all the follows/favs/ Reviews...

Blondjinjit, Swimming The Same Deep Waters, Rose Conde, Quirky Queenie, Kimavinzant, Cecy1734, Alynka, Tubba, xfangurlx, Davina830 and Peggy, I love you all so much- Could I BE more happy to have such wonderful readers :D

" _When I picture the person I want to end up with, I don't think about what their career is or what they look like. I picture the feeling I get when I'm with them..."_

~ _Taylor Swift_.

Chapter 2

Next day

RPOV

"This one's perfect!" I said, holding up a pink dress, smiling victoriously as Lissa frowned. Honestly, the dress wasn't that good, but I was just getting tired of all this.

I sighed and held up another dress, which was rejected, again. I craned my neck to look at her entire bed filled with layers of dresses, none of which were apparently too good for her.

"Uh Lissa? Not that I am not enjoying this, but it's almost 12 o clock and my dad asked me to get back by 10, sooo I really have to get back." I said, slowly standing up.

"It's 12!?" she squealed. "Gosh they will be here any minute!" She groaned, running a hand through her hair out of frustration.

Her eyes roamed over her bed, when a dress caught her eye.

"See, this is nice" She said, pointing to a purple sundress.

"Lissa, that was the first dress you rejected." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna wear it. Thanks for your help, I'll see you tomorrow!" She replied, entering the dressing room.

I sighed and looked at all the dresses. I owned literally 3, while she had over 300. Sometimes jealousy did creep in.

Anyway, I packed my things and left. I yawned as I was passing through the corridor. That's how my Sunday morning went. Wow.

I looked around in the pack house, which was beautiful. I wish I could live in a place like this. Lost in my daydreams, I trudged along the gold staircases only to run into someone.

"Watch where you go" came an irritated voice.

Of course I would run into her. Natasha Ozera.

Okay, so this is the one person I hate with everything in me. I usually just ignore people I don't happen to like, but I believe she does deserve an introduction at least. She's a total bitch. With her head in clouds, she believes that she's the prettiest girl alive and that she can get anything she wants, her father being alpha and all. And I just hate it.

Okay, the truth is, my dad told me that me being an Omega isn't a big deal. And I wanted to believe it too. But Tasha believes that Omegas don't deserve to be in a pack and that they are just like rogues.

Her mature demeanour and sensible talks that draw everyone towards her- I hate it. Maybe I'm immature. But I just don't care.

"Nice to meet you too." I rolled my eyes.

She looked drop dead gorgeous in her sky blue, side slit floor length gown. Her long raven black hair fell freely over her shoulders and her face had light make up. She gave me a smile and asked, "What are you doing here, Rose?"

"Just hanging out with Lissa" I shrugged.

"Oh well, Now if you would excuse me, the Midnight Moon Pack royals have arrived. I have to go welcome my fiancé- I mean, Alpha Dimitri." she said, blushing a bit.

Alpha Dimitri? Fiancé? What the hell!

"Oh and Rose!" she said, before I could recover "I would appreciate it if you would, you know, get out of the pack house as soon as possible. I don't want them to have a bad impression of Omegas in the pack house." She smiled sweetly before leaving.

I huffed. Now it doesn't even bother me anymore. I exited the pack house, but trailed along the outer gates, catching the sight of a few of the visitors.

They looked like they came straight out of Men In Black. Totally hot and everything.

The badass guards made way for the cars. And by cars I mean the latest models of Lamborghini.

Dayum, their pack is loaded.

The doors out of the second car opened, and two dudes stepped out. The Beta and Delta, I realised. I craned my neck to see the one who must be the Alpha. Maybe because of Lissa, but I was so damn curious to see what the big deal was about this guy.

"Rosemarie." Came a deadly voice from behind me. I gulped and turned. There was only one person who called me by my full name- My very pissed off dad.

"As far as I remember, you promised to be back at... 10? He said. If there's one thing that my dad hates, it's anyone disregarding his instructions.

He took hold of my wrist and began dragging me towards the directions of our house. Soon, we arrived there- our small house in the colony of Omegas, that mostly stunk- but now I was used to it. All the houses had damage issues and were almost breaking apart. They just never completely did.

I sighed. "Why don't we just move out of the pack and settle somewhere in the human world?" I asked him.

"Would you sow these seeds for me in our garden, Rose?" was all he said, before handing out a pouch of seeds and leaving me in the small patch of grass, what we called a garden.

DPOV

"It's nothing huge, really" said Alpha Ozera, scratching his head.

"Um, you see, The rogues have been planning an attack for some time because of some personal issues they have with our pack... I'm afraid we don't have enough strength to fight them off." He finished, looking up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

We were currently in the headquarters of thw pack house, with all the royals present.

"Delta Ashford," I said in an authoritative tone, "Order perimeter 108 to be at border patrol for the River Valley Pack and all the guards and warriors should be aware of the happenings constantly. If anything happens, our entire pack shall offer help and I, myself will do my best to protect your pack."

Mason, my Delta, nooded before scramming away to comply to my orders.

Luna Ozera was almost tearing up. "Thank you so much, Alpha Belikov. Thank you." she said.

"I do have one question though, why set up border patrol? There's only wilderness surrounding our pack." asked Tasha.

"If there is no habitation whatsoever, I shall move the patrol closer to the central pack house." I nodded, to which she widely smiled.

She was looking beautiful, indeed. She was attractive in every aspect but somehow, I didn't feel attracted towards her. Weird, I know. But still, all of this felt a bit wrong. A lot wrong to my wolf, I tell ya.

(Who was still ignoring me, by the way).

Our engagement was decided to be done after the mating ritual of our pack- Where the giver of the pack approves of future luna.

"But what about the Omegas?" asked a small voice from the background.

All the heads turned to a girl standing in the corner. She must be Beta Dragomir's daughter, for she resembled him. She flinched, as if not used to the attention. I heard a sharp intake of breath to my left. It wasn't audible to everyone, but because of my Alpha senses, I heard it. There Christian was, looking like a lovestruck idiot.

My eyes widened. Mates. I looked back at the girl, who seemed promptly unaffected by Christian. She's underage, I realised.

Finally, I've got something to tease Christian about. I smirked and asked the girl, "What about Omegas?"

"There are some, um, in our pack. They live near the boundary" she replied.

I turned to Alpha Ozera, surprised ," Near the boundaries? You do realise that even under heavy security, they could be easily attacked?"I asked.

No, I didn't hold any particular liking for Omegas. But they were a part of the pack, and deserved to be taken care of.

Tasha shrugged. "We don't have much resources in our pack to carry dead weight." she said. The Ozeras nodded.

I clenched my fists. I'm pretty sure they treated them like dirt. Suddenly, I stood up, making everyone stand. Everyone looked afraid, but I simply left.

I was silently disappointed at them for treating pack members like this. My pack members followed me to our cars.

"Where to, Alpha?" asked the driver?

"The Omegas."

A few minutes later

"Um, I think I'm just going to be in here" said Mason before quickly shutting himself in the car.

Christian, however, followed me bravely.

The colony stunk so bad, it was pathetic. The state of all the houses, it filled me with pity.

"We should rather direct most of our security here- they can be attacked anytime and no one would even know." said Christian as I nodded.

Suddenly, all my senses were jolted awake.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Alpha? Um, Did you go into shock because of all this smell"? asked Christian, covering his nose.

My wolf, who went into solitude ever since he stopped talking to me, began wagging his tail like a puppy. An extremely delicious fragrance filled my senses, sending Darius in a euphoric state.

"Wha-" I said, confused, but then I saw her.

It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever witnessed. There in front of a tree, was a girl, struggling to do something with a garden shovel. She had beautiful long brown wavy hair and my fingers itched to be in them. Her full pink lips were pouted in confusion, which was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I could feel my insides twisting from her intoxicating scent. Her full cheeks, curvy body, everything was another definition of perfect. I was completely overwhelmed by her.

Subconsciously, I approached her. Suddenly, her big brown eyes widened. They made contact with mine, so many emotions going through them.

 _'Mate'_ my wolf growled.

A/N

I'm sorry I won't be able to update for a bit now, cuz of exams :(( Although I'll try my best to upload next week.

I hope you all liked this.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASSSE REVIEW!

Also, Christian and Tasha are both Ozeras, but not related in any matter.

Hope it's not confusing/


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Exams not over yet, but bleh. Who cares? An extra long chapter for you guys!

Huge thanks to all the people who wished me luck, I love you all. And thanks for all the favs/follows and reviews-

Cecy1734, XxSweetDreams92xX, rose conde, poco12, Glitzybenish, Krissy1100, Kimavinzant, blondjinjit, Sasies, Swimming The Same Deep Waters, Yael, MissRuthless, Alynka, peggy, S, LilithKEbony, Dhampir Lover, Diana, russia2774 and all the anonymous reviews- YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.

I DID NOT EXPECT OVER 40 REVIEWS.

yay.

" _There are plenty of ways to die, but only love can kill and keep you alive to feel it."_

~Leo Christopher

Chapter 3

RPOV

' _Mate_ ' growled Winter, as my eyes widened. I took in the appearance of the man approaching me, studying me curiously.

There was only one thing to say. He looked like a god. He was tall, like really tall. He had beautiful brown eyes and a strong built. He had an addictive smell, one that made me want to melt.

I stood up slowly and leaned against the tree, straightening my white tunic. He looked like someone important, in his white button up shirt and black suit. Dayum, he was Hot. I couldn't just believe that this was happening. I found my mate.

Suddenly, I was whisked in a muscular pair of arms. And I literally forgot to breathe. I stood their, frozen, as he nuzzled his nose in my neck, inhaling deeply. With one arm encircling my waist and another playing with my hair, I felt tingles of pleasures all over me. I shyly put my arms around him too, his scent enveloping me.

My heart rate was going too fast. I had to control it. Otherwise it would reach a speed unknown to all living beings. And I didn't want to freak him about in the beginning, by showing what a weirdo I actually am. Calm down Rose, Calm down, I told myself. Winter wasn't any help either. She was just happily jumping, constantly chanting _Mate Mate Mate Mate._

"What's your name, beautiful?" He asked, pulling back to look at me. His voice was so husky and such a turn on. Gooddd what is happening to me? His dilated eyes studied my face intently, as if memorising every detail.

"Rose." I said, pink coloring my cheeks.

The look of adoration on his face was suddenly replaced by that of anger.

"Why are you here? You'll get sick in this horrible place!" he said before pulling me to his side possessively.

I furrowed my brows. Did he just call my home horrible?

Before I knew it, he was leading me out of the colony, towards the main road. There was even a creepy blue eyed man dressed in all black following us, with his hand on his nose.

I gulped. "Um, where are we-" I stopped when I saw three sedans parked on the road. No, actually what surprised me was the sight of Tasha, talking to a red haired boy of about my age.

Talking, however, would be an understatement.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! You brought him HERE, in this dumpyard?" she screeched. But the pale boy just stood calmly and nodded. Suddenly, she looked my way. Her eyes widened beyond human capacity.

"Why are you holding that leech?" she gritted her teeth and addressed my mate. _Huh, she knows him._ I rolled my eyes, my mate was already so possessive about-. Wow. I didn't even ask my mate his name. Smooth, Rose. Real smooth.

A low growl escaped my mate's mouth. One that froze everyone, including Tasha.

"What did you call my mate?" he asked in a low voice. I was surprised how his voice could go from affectionate to frightening in the snap of moment.

Tasha still had the guts to look at him straight in the eyes. She gulped and managed a snort, "You can't possibly expect me to believe that this little Omega is your mate, right?" she said.

His hold on my hand immediately slackened. "Omega?" he asked me, as if afraid to know the truth. My mouth fell open. Was this seriously happening with me right now?

Tasha laughed, "I'm sorry, Rose. I guess even Moon Goddess makes mistakes. After all, some people are just too low to deserve a mate. Besides, you stink so bad, who can manage to put up with you?" I looked at my mate, to see if he would defend me.

But he didn't. He just stood with a frown, looking at me as if confused by something.

Moments passed.

And then I laughed. I don't know why, but I just laughed like crazy. After all, there's only so much shit a sane person can tolerate.

I snatched my arm away from him and faced Tasha with the most bitchy face I could manage.

"And guess what? Moon Goddess made another mistake too. You. Every person uses about some brain, but you are so clearly delusional about any such thing! Cuz if you could, you would be able to widen up your fucking mind teeny tiny bit and see that the world does not revolve around you!" I shouted.

"What is the matter with you? How can you even feel any happiness by putting others down, by treating them like shit? I am a normal person, a normal werewolf too you know. So what if I'm am Omega, I'm not a fucking alien with blue blood, I'm just like you all!" Everyone was staring at me in suprise, with open mouths. Breathing heavily, I pinched my own hand hard and drew blood as everyone gasped. "See,"I showed her, "Red. Not an outcast. Not low class either."

"Rose!" my mate exclaimed, pulling my arm and studying it tenderly, "What did you do, you're bleeding! Are you crazy?"

I was trying to look strong, but on the inside, I was hurting so bad. And I doubt if it was because of my bleeding arm.

I looked at him straight in the eye, "You know something? I don't even care if you don't want me. That is because I DON'T WANT YOU. I don't want a mate who can't accept me for who I am. You must be crap rich, yet it is you who doesn't deserve to have me." I said. My voice rang out confident and emotionless, so much different than how I was feeling.

His face looked in pain, and even Tasha looked pale. But I couldn't possibly care less.

"Listen to me, Rose" he began.

My eyes met his, as I said in a clear voice "Go fuck yourself." before walking away.

The blue eyed man and redhead looked frightened, and immediately moved out of my way. I walked down the road, all the while feeling gazes burning in my back. Distantly, thanks to my werewolf senses, I heard one of them say, "Alpha Belikov, we must leave now." With my head high, I continued walking down the path, down where I belonged.

The moment I entered my room and slammed the door shut, I broke down. I cried so much, feeling the pain and agony of Winter swirling near the surface. I usually never cry, but having my hopes of mate crushed forever broke my heart.

Suddenly, my mind seemed to register the last words, Alpha Belikov. My eyes widened as I understood- the cars, the men I saw, Tasha- They were the royals of Midnight Moon pack.

My heart began beating faster when I finally realised everything. My mate was Alpha Belikov. THE Dimitri Belikov. Alpha of Midnight Moon Pack.

And my heart almost tore out of my chest when I realised what that meant.

 _You are destined to be the Luna of the strongest pack in the world, Rose._ And _you asked it's Alpha to go fuck himself_ my wolf clarified unnecessarily.

Geez Thanks, Winter.

It was dark already, as I laid on my bed. All my tears dried up a long time back. I felt numb, like my body was devoid of any emotion. Winter was blocked out too. I decided to stand up and wash myself.

Entering into the hot shower, I let all my pain melt away. I sighed deeply. What is happening with me? In a single day, my life had turned upside down. I put on a loose t-shirt and shorts before settling for a pizza. After all, there was nothing pizza couldn't heal.

My father was out for the night. Earlier when I was locked up in my room, sobbing violently, he knocked on my door and told me that he had to go to another pack for some important business. He did that alot, almost every month. I never know what this 'other pack' is, but I don't care anymore.

Tying my hair up in a messy bun, I checked my phone. There were numerous messages from Lissa. She wanted to kniw why I wasn't returning her calls. But I wasn't sure if she would understand all this, and I couldn't tell her just yet.

Feeling lonelier than ever, I plopped down with my pizza when I suddenly heard a crash.

I jumped up, and then all I heard were screams. Screams of other families, all the Omegas. Out from the window, I saw fire everywhere. Blazing fires spreading everywhere. Many house were completely burned down.

My heart was pounding but my ears were numb. Crash followed another crash and that's when I realised.

Rogues were attacking us.

And that meant they were here not to scare, but to kill.

Then, from the kitchen, I heard shattering of glass. I ran towards the door, only to bump into someone else. I looked around, breathing heavily. I was surrounded by two of them.

They were all at least six feet tall, towering over my small figure. They had predator eyes, full of hate. One began advancing towards me, and without thinking, I attacked.

I let Winter take control, turning mid way. But so did both of them. They were huge grey wolves with glinting yellow eyes.

Suprisingly, Winter was able to dodge each blow and knock one of them out. She was strong, wayy stronger than an Omega. She took the other one by surprise too, slamming into him with full force.

Maybe she should've cut her victory dance a bit short, for someone sent us flying across the room. Her head hit the table with full impact, paining like hell. She lifted her head up, catching the sight of a huge black wolf, definitely trained, almost twice her size, staring down at her. He bared his fangs and raised his claws, ready to rip our throat out.

My wolf was draining into a state of complete unconsciousness from the blow our head took. Now the only option I had was to turn back into my human form which wasn't injured, so that I could run.

But when that would happen, I would be completely naked, seeing as to how while turning all my clothes were ripped off. And there was no way in hell I was giving the huge werewolf in front of me the time of his life. What? These things mattered to me okay!

So I closed my eyes, embracing my death. Suddenly, a fierce howl stopped the werewolf on top of me.

In front of me was a huge brown wolf, with a dangerous yet powerful aura around him He looked like a true Alpha.

"Mine" He growled, beautiful green eyes looking in our direction. It was the second last thing I saw. The last was darkness.

Please Please Please Review. They mean the world to me.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you soooo much for all the favs/follows/reviews!

Blondjinjit, Cecy1734, lovesmesomedanilalol, Krissy1100, Mastani, poco12, Sophia Hyokato, han09002, xfangurlx, MissRuthless, QuirkyQueenie, ariegentry22, Swimming The Same Deep Waters, MDiaz13, GlitzyBenish, Sasies, WilliamTheGirl, harmony82, rose conde, Kimavinzant, madelinedyer18, Machi.Yume, Diana, ABookLoveKindOfGirl, Tubba and all the guests― You all don't know how much all the reviews mean to me:D. Over 60 follows!? Nobody pinch me...

Aaand, some of you wanted to know if a wolf's eyes are different from his host- eh well, why not! I love wolves with unnatural glowing eyes anyway. So, Darius has green eyes, whereas Winter has blue ones.

Also, this just the first meeting and Rose didn't leave Dimitri cuz of this. And neither did Rose run away. There's still a long flashback to go before the story interwines with the present. Just thought I should clarify.

" _True love–_ _When a stranger enters your life out of nowhere and suddenly means the whole world to you..."_

Chapter 4

RPOV

I opened my eyes, my head hurting like hell. I sat up, my eyes dilating and I took in all my surroundings.

To say I was in a beautiful room would be an understatement. This room topped Lissa's room, and the bed I was on was dipping under my weight. The room was the size of my entire house, dark wooden flooring giving it a warm feel. On the right side were glass walls with an ideal library, thousands of books neatly placed in a symmetric manner. And the view was enchanting. Beautiful tendrils eased themselves all over the windows. This was true royalty.

I tried to stand but failed miserably, thanks to my injured wolf. My hair was in a mess, flailing everywhere, but that wasn't exactly a top priority.

I took down the soft blanket I was covered in, and found myself wearing an oversized black shirt. And nothing else.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on, illuminating the whole room with a warm yellow. A tall Greek god met my eyes, stopping my breath. It should be illegal for someone to look so hot.

Dimitri was wearing a white shirt which was almost completely unbuttoned, showing his sexy eight pack abs(which was fine with me- really). His hair was mussed in a bad boy kind of way but his eyes showed entirely another expression. They were black with lust.

I looked down and realised that the oversized black shirt I was wearing was really loose, revealing my entire cleavage. And the fact that I wasn't wearing anything underneath just made my boobs look bigger, as if they'd jump out any second.

I self consciously tugged my shirt higher to cover up, only to have it reveal all my legs. I sighed, pink coloring my entire being, as he smirked.

"My clothes look better on you." he said in a deep husky voice, which brought weird tingles on my insides.

He leaned down in front of me, bringing his face close to mine. Like really close. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to smoothen it out. His eyes followed my movement with longing. He leaned in, his chocolate scent making me dizzy. My breath became laboured, my chest heaving up and down. Was he going to kiss me? I parted my lips, only to have him go for my neck. He inhaled deeply as I froze. "You're so intoxicating..." he said. He placed one hand on my back, collecting the fabric of the shirt will the other hand went in my hair.

His lips made contact with my neck as I gasped. "What, what're you do–doing?" I asked, trembling. Was he going to mark me?

Once wolves found their mates, they marked them as a part of the mating process. The male bit his mate on the neck, a mark to declare her as his mate.

But he wouldn't do that right? He was disgusted at the thought of me being his mate after all...

That day's events were like a bucket of cold water being poured on me. His lips were grazing on my neck, placing soft kisses all over, but I managed to push him away. Well, he was very strong and heavy, so I couldn't do it. But I did manage to throw myself back in this attempt. I huffed and straightened myself while he looked shocked initially, but recovered with a sly smile.

"This is a sight I could get used to." he said, looking at me with adoration. His gaze lingered on me, while I tried to collect whatever integrity I had left. What do you do in such a moment? That's right, you throw attitude around. I had tons of it anyway.

"Seriously, what is the matter with you? One day you're too high and mighty for me, and another day you're ready to get down and dirty? Well, I don't want you to interfere in my life in any way, get it?" I said sassily.

He looked at me with fierce brown eyes. Oops. Alphas don't take shit from anyone. They're respected by everyone, including their mates.

"Well, then I guess you were doing just fine, in a fight with a wolf twice your size?" he said as I flinched. It was indeed a hopeless fight. Suddenly, I looked at him in surprise. "You were the brown wolf right? You saved me didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I felt bad for behaving this way, he saved my life after all.

"Where am I?" I asked softly. He began walking away from me and I immediately felt the loss of his warmth.

"The Midnight Moon pack house." he said, curiously studying my expression.

"Where are all the other people, the Omegas?" I asked, almost afraid to know the truth.

"They are all right. Our warriors saved them from the rogues, but the houses were destroyed because of the fire. So, they were moved to a different location within the pack."

"Then why am I here?" I asked. He sighed as if he was expecting this. "You were badly hurt when I found you. I couldn't even find any of your family member around to claim you. Seeing as to how your pack hospital was filled with injured people– I knew you wouldn't be their first priority. So, I thought I'd bring you here, so that I could, you know, look after you myself." he said, looking anywhere but my eyes. Of course, an Alpha's instincts are defined by his need to be protective of his mate― at all times.

I slowly stood up, but the moment my foot made contact with floor, I screamed in pain. Damn it, when did I break my ankle?

Just in a flash, he was immediately beside me, helping me back to the bed. Sparks lit up my entire being as he picked me up bridal style and put me on the bed. He was so careful and gentle, as if I was made of glass.

"You need to rest." he said softly.

"Um, thanks for everything, but you don't have to do all this for me. I can take care of myself."

He suddenly froze, before looking at me with narrowed eyes. "About that. I've been wanting to ask you something." He continued in a low voice, "Have you ever been a part of any training before?"

I shook my head. I wasn't even allowed in the practice arena.

"Then how are you so good at fighting?" he asked.

I managed a snort. "Please. I was down within 5 minutes."

"But you severly injured two trained rogues. You're strong. Too strong for the levels of an Omega. But how?" he asked, confused.

I shrugged. The more I thought about it, the more headache I got. So I stopped thinking about it a long time back. But then nobody around me even knew that I could fight, so I never really had to explain before.

"How does it matter anyway?" I asked. "And thanks once again, but I won't be a trouble anymore." I said, standing up once again, and this time succeeding in not screaming out of pain mainly because I was expecting it. I began limping towards the door when a strong arm pushed me back. I fell on the bed with a great impact. "Ow!" I complained, "What the hell?"

"You're not leaving." He said calmly.

"Uh– YES I AM." I huffed. I hated taking orders from anyone. "I have to meet my father!" I said and stood up again, only to be pushed back again.

This was not a fun game. At all.

"Your pack members will inform your father about your whereabouts. Once you are healed, I'll take you to see him."

"And what exactly will I do here when I start walking again?" I asked, exasperated.

"You'll attend the pack training." he simply said as my mouth hung open.

"You're going to let me train?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and stood up. A smile broke out on my face.

"I must leave now, I have an important meeting to attend." he said.

"But I want to ask you about," I swallowed, "about yesterday– when we met." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't want you to feel the way I made you did, it's just..." He groaned. "I was confused. My mate couldn't be an Omega"

"Because they are weak?" I said bitterly.

He shook his head. "No, because of something our pack seer said."

Every powerful pack had a seer. They are these crazy wacky people with powers– They can see pieces of future and make prophecies.

"Sonya Karp, our seer," he continued, "foresaw a long time back that the future Luna of the pack will be daughter of an Alpha." he said.

I looked at him with widened eyes.

"But Dimitri, then how am I your mate?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "I don't have any idea. I was so confused. But seers don't make mistakes."

Suddenly, Tasha's words came back to me, even Moon Goddess can make mistakes.

What if us being mates was actually a mistake?

He gave me a sad smile. "Sorry if I made you feel bad about yourself. I never undermined you– not a bit. I just need some time to figure things out." he said, running a hand through his hair.

I nodded and gave him a smile. I felt horrible for saying all thise things to him– he didn't deserve them. I acted out immature, like always.

"I'll see you later, then." he said, leaving me alone. Just as he was turning the knob of the door, I called out to him.

"Wait! One last question!" I said. He didn't turn around but I asked him anyway, " Were you the one who changed me into these clothes?" I asked.

I couldn't see his face, but I could sense that he was smirking.

"Yes."

Please Please Please Please Please Please Review! I would love to know your thoughts! How did you find it?

Thanks for reading, have a nice day!


	6. AN

Heyo everyone! I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long. I was going through a lot and almost gave up on everything including this story, but all the reviews gave me so much hope! Thank you to every single one of you for giving so much love to this story and for not leaving me. I promise I'd finish this story and would start updating soon. I love you all so much


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Each and every review you leave means the world to me, in case you didn't know! Thanks to all of you for giving me so much hope and for waiting! Yes, my PM is always open for all of my lovely readers. I wish FanFiction would let me insert a heart over here TT

Chapter 5

 _"Don't all relations disappoint in the end? I mean everyone leaves, sooner or later."_

 _~Thoughts…_

 **DPOV**

"I don't believe it." muttered Christian. "It's almost as if the Ozeras think of this as a joke."

I shook my head. "I don't think Alpha Ozera is lying. He won't get anything out of it." I said. We both were sitting in my office, trying to figure out the attack that took place in the River Valley Pack a few days ago.

"But he told us that the rogues were going to attack!" he exclaimed. I could see that he was tired of this. "And now he says that the rogues had no play in it!"

I nodded, analysing the situation. We had set up a strong guard force near the river, the place where Omegas resided. We weren't expecting much because rogues usually aren't trained or well equipped. But what happened during the attack shook us all. They caused massive destruction, and most of the wolves were trained.

"Think about it," Christian said, leaning forward in his chair, "Those wolves didn't attack anywhere except for the Omegas. And they didn't even kill any of them- just sort of, scared them!" I narrowed my eyes. He was right. But they did try to kill Rose.

"Also, they knew everything about the pack. Location of all the Omega houses, weak points, alternate exits and… stuff" he trailed off.

He widened his eyes. "What if someone from inside the pack planned this? To, you know, get rid of Omegas or something?"

I shook my head. "That's rubbish." I said, although I couldn't shake away the thought of Ozeras and their utter hatred towards the Omegas.

"Alpha Ozera would never do that." I concluded as I stood up, and so did Christian.

"Now, we have an important meeting in about ten minutes, by then I want you to compile all the evidences so that the other Alpha can take a look as well."

He groaned. "Do we really have to involve the Blue Side Pack into this?"

I shrugged, "That's how it has to be."

The Blue side pack was nowhere near ours, but Alpha Ivashkov happened to be one of father's best friends. They became close about 20 years back, when they got involved in some business relations. However, I've never been good friends with his son, the next Alpha -Adrian. He was a bit younger than me and still had some time to go before becoming the alpha. Suddenly I sensed someone near the door. I walked towards the door cautiously so as to not startle either them or Christian.

"Don't you think they're always a bit too much involved in our business?" huffed Christian, still annoyed over Blue Side Pack (name one thing he wasn't annoyed about) as I opened the door.

"Who's too much involved in your business?" asked a soft voice as a ruffled head appeared in front of the door. Rose.

My eyes widened before I broke into a smile. Whenever I was near her, my senses would fade and I would find myself at peace. Even when she was undergoing treatment, her presence alone was oddly comforting and would get me through the most stressful tasks. Funny to think that I didn't even know much about her yet.

"Now," I said with a soft edge in my voice, "This is the third time you've eavesdropped on our conversation since yesterday. You know it's against the order to disrespect the alpha right?"

She sighed. "Yup I know all about it. But it's not like your conversation was interesting anyway you know." she said, shrugging.

I opened my mouth but she just raised her hand in a stop sign, as if to shut me up. "I don't need another one of your boring ass lectures all right? I won't eavesdrop again. I'm bored enough already."

It left me (and Christian) momentarily speechless as no one had ever dared to do this to me, but here I was- helpless in front of my mate. She turned and started leaving, probably trying to escape my lecture. I knew I shouldn't scold her over something as petty as this, but being part of ranks require one to be fully responsible and act maturely at all times, as everyone looks up to them.

I snaked my arm around her waist and pushed her against the wall, so that her back was facing me. Her white sundress felt soft under my hand as I brought my lips dangerously close to her ear. I could feel her shiver under my touch, and surprisingly I loved it.

"This," I began in a threatening tone, "is no way to talk to an Alph-"

"Ouch!" she suddenly whimpered. She wasn't fully healed yet! Damn it.

I released her in a flash and made her sit on the table. She clutched her arm out of pain with eyes shut. The sight of her in pain made my blood boil, and I regretted the decision of killing that wolf way too easily. He should've suffered more for hurting her.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked out of concern, "maybe we should call a doctor?" Rose shot him a death glare and he visibly gulped. "No doctor." she said deadpanned. "I'm fine, it's just that my wolf hasn't fully healed."

 _Yeah, it was because you didn't reach on time. You never do anything right._ snorted my wolf, Darius. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me train..." she said in a small voice. I sighed. "Rose, you're not in a condition to train right now."

"I am!" She exclaimed, "Besides, I'd feel better by being of some use! I've been alone in this place for two days."

I shook my head. "You know I can't let you do that."

"Let me visit my pack then?"

"I can't let you do that either. You might get attacked again."

"Then how about you let me out of the pack house so I can see what this pack is like?"

I shook my head again, "People here are very particular about their pack. They don't like strangers. They'll need a formal introduction, which will take time."

She stood up with a sudden jerk and looked at with disbelief. "So you're trying to say that I'm literally limited to this hallway!?"

"Precisely." Christian summed up unnecessarily.

"Rose look-" I began.

"They've arrived!" announced Mason, our Delta, breathless. "We need to commence the meeting, like, right now."

"No, hey!" Rose said, almost angrily. She looked hot when she was angry. It was so not the time for that. "We're in the middle of something over here!"

"Which can wait." I ordered. I looked at Mason which sent him the sign. He scurried off while Christian started organising all the papers which were scattered all over the table. Without meeting those brown eyes, I left the room. I've got more important things to think about other than Rose, I told myself.

Like how I'll manage to explain the details of the attack to Ivashkovs. And more importantly, what if they come to know that the pack finally did find their Luna, who happened to be an Omega?

 **RPOV**

Words weren't enough to explain how angry I was at him. He actually ignored me! How dare he!? I looked at Christian with equal hate, who looked enough tired already.

"There's some chocolate ice cream in the fridge. I've heard it treats mood swings." he said as he left the room.

If looks could kill (and if he actually had eyes on his back) he would be dead right now. Okay fine, maybe I was having mood swings. It's just that all of this was so sudden. Within two days I'd gone from being a sidelined Omega to the Luna of like the greatest pack ever.

But well, I gotta do what I was supposed to. So I took Christian's advice and went to the fridge. All the while, I couldn't help but think about dad- did he know about this? What if people around him- like Dimitri said- told him about my whereabouts?

I knew it was horrible to think that way, but I felt a little smug. I mean obviously, now nobody would think low of me. All my life I've been an outcast. What a shock it would be for those who always thought I was unworthy of anything. Now I could live a more lavish life than Lissa. I wonder how dad must've felt when he finally realised that I was actually made for great things. That I wasn't the silly immature girl he always said I was. I was born to be a Luna.

 _You are not a Luna yet,_ reminded Winter. She was still weak, healing from the near death experience we somehow survived. _And always remember Rose, with great power comes great responsibility._

I sighed. I knew that, and it scared me. I wanted to explore my capabilities and bring out the best of me, but it was quite normal that I was afraid.

Also, somewhere, I couldn't accept Dimitri completely because I knew we couldn't be mates. It was not meant to be. An Omega couldn't be with an Alpha- no matter what.

I knew Dimitri was even more confused than me as he had an entire pack to look after. I could almost never find him alone, but I think he purposefully did not want to talk about this. Yet, somehow, maybe us being mates influenced him. He and his officials treated me like a future Luna. It was cool.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I did not realise that I was halfway through the ice cream tub. It was heavenly. All I had done for the past two days was eat and sleep. Not to mention daydreaming about a particular super hot alpha.

I strolled back to my room, scratching my eyes. Suddenly, my senses got blurry and I could feel my mate nearby. I found myself in front of a huge door, which probably looked important. I pressed my ear to the door, and thanks to my wolf's hearing senses, I was able to listen to the conversation.

"-and he took help from some of the trained wolves of our pack." a thick voice was saying. Oh, they were talking about the attack! Finally I found something interesting to eavesdrop upon.

"We are certain that he meant damage." another voice continued, "we found records." A voice of rustling papers followed.

"He visited the Blue Side Pack almost every month." asked the same thick voice from before. "Look, it wasn't rogues who attacked River Valley Pack. This person planned it out very cunningly. Apparently, preparations were being carried out from a long time. All the supplies and fighters he used belonged to the Blue Side pack- he had a lot of connections."

"The only question is- why would he disrupt his own home? Attack his own people?" I recognised this voice as Mason's.

"We investigated him a lot. He won't open his mouth!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. They suspected someone, and he's still alive? It was strange, packs were very cruel in this context.

"Who was he?" Mason asked again.

"An Omega," replied the same voice, "named Abe Mazur."

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, it will get better and Romitri in the next chap, promise! Please leave a review, they help me improve a lot!


End file.
